


Destruction

by starkerslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Cheating, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminization, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poor Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerslut/pseuds/starkerslut
Summary: Pepper and Tony wanted to have a better marriage, so they thought a child would help.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i'm not good with english but i wanted so bad to write this and here i am ;-;  
> If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr amd give me some prompts >>>> @starkerslutt

Tony and Pepper have adopted Peter since he was 10 years old.They wanted to have a better marriage, so they thought a child would help.Or that's what they thought.

After they adopted Peter and brought him into their home, Tony became more and more attached to the boy.He does everything the boy wants, takes him on trips, buys toys, sweets and clothes and whatever makes the boy smile.

So instead of bringing the two spouses closer, Peter separated them.Pepper noticed that her husband was becoming more and more attached to the boy and began to forget about her.Ar first, she thought the two were adorable and that Tony is starting to become more responsible now that they have a kid in the house.  
But Tony has started to forget about her. He takes Peter on vacation without her, he doesn't buy her any more presents, and he doesn't even sleep with her in bed. He goes to the boy's bed, saying that Peter has nightmares.

When the boy turned 13, Pepper noticed that Peter was beginning to behave like a girl and dress like one while staying at home.She tried to talk to Tony about it, but the man said he didn't think there was anything wrong with Peter.She couldn't believe it.

After a while, she gave up trying to convince Tony to do something about it. Instead, she tried to talk to Peter. She tried to explain to the kid that he shouldn't act like a girl, because he is a boy.Peter burst into tears and said "But daddy thinks I'm cute!" and then ran to his room.When Tony returned home from work, he went straight to the boy's room to comfort him.

When Peter is 16, she goes to a conference in Tokyo. After a week, when she returns home, the living room is empty.There are groans coming from Peter's bedroom.Her heart beats faster as she approaches the bedroom door.She looks through the slightly cracked door and feels her heart stop.

Her husband is between Peter's legs, kissing his neck.The boy moans and and scratches the man's back with his nails.Tony growled over the boy's lips and broked the kiss "Fuck, baby.You are so cute like this, daddy's little boy, hm?"The boy sighed and he laughed " Yeah, of course you are.Just for daddy to use"  
he said as he circled the boy's hole with his fingers.The boy moaned "Yes, daddy!Please fuck me, please!"

Tears filled the woman's eyes.She wanted to vomit, she couldn't look anymore.Pepper went back to the living room. She took her purse, then left the house without looking back.After a few hours, she received a few calls from Tony, but she rejected them all.


End file.
